Fallout Faniction
by Fang Sori
Summary: This is Dean's story. This is just the begining
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Two Men, Two Women, and a Bunch of Gunfire

By: Haku Shibo and Zombiekilla

Chapter 1

Dean woke up in a room confused, but had enough common sense to get up and search for some clothes. He found a white t-shirt and some jeans that were the right size to fit him. He heard someone coming into the room from behind him. Dean just waited for the person to say something or come at him.

"You've finally got up, my name is Kyle. Will you give me the courtesy of telling me your name as well?" The man said to Dean.

Dean didn't say anything, but he did turn around to see the man that took him in for some reason. Kyle was 6'3" and full of muscle. His hair was blonde and his skin was lightly tanned from the sun.

"You a doctor?" Dean asked Kyle with caution.

"No but when I found you, you were knocked out by the creek. I was worried because you were still breathing," Kyle explained.

"Why were you down there?" Dean asked still with caution. The guy's story matched up since he was in a fight with some old friends of his, near the creek, about some caps, but after the hit that knocked him out, he didn't know what had happened.

"Every evening we do a perimeter watch to make sure there aren't any vermin trying to enter the town area," Kyle explained further. "Our area doesn't take well to much. We have everything from rad roaches to death claws. You don't want any of those to get a hold of your leg. You'd end up with the worst radiation poisoning."

"Very well. Well mind if I use the restroom," Dean asked Kyle easing up a little bit.

Kyle waved his hand and said "Go ahead, it's down the hall and to the right. Make yourself at home."

Dean nodded and walked down to the bathroom. In case of a problem he locked the door behind him. The bathroom was clean-ish. He wasn't even going to use the toilet or take a shower. Dean just cleaned off his face and looked up into the mirror. His hair was down to his shoulders now but still black as night. Cause of the length he figured he'd been out a week or two. When he was done he stepped out the hallway and walked into the living area.

"So tell me bout the area around me," Dean said taking a seat on the couch.

"The towns named Springtown because of the water spring in the area. It's a decent town but I've seen better. The townsmen are scarred because ever since you came here we have been attacked by the Leatherbacks gang. Maybe you could shed some light on the reason they've been harassing us?"

"Yeah, you found the guy that stole from them," Dean said getting up and stretching. "If you got a gun I'll take care of em for ya."

"Now why would you go do a foolish thing like that?" Kyle asked while handing him a double barrel and plenty of ammunition to take out several mobs of people.

"Cause you saved me so I owe you," Dean said grabbing the gun and ammo. Dean walked outside and saw the Leatherbacks walking into town. Dean shot once in the air and shouted, "You got ten seconds to turn around and leave!"

"Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up. So are you going to give our stuff back, or do we have to take it back?" The gang member asked while reaching in his back waist band for his 9mm' Glock. His outfit was jeans, shirt, boots and a cowboy hat.

"Put simply," Dean said walking behind a set of rocks big enough for him to hide behind so he could reload. "Not going to happen, bub."

Dean shot the nearest gang member knocking off his feet and putting him to ground; killing him on impact. He then got down as they fired back. Once he reloaded he took another one out and then another one repeating the process till all that was left was the lead gang member that had talked to him.

"I believe we are done here," Dead said reloading the weapon so that both barrels were loaded. "Now leave this town alone."

"O-O-O-OKAY!" He exclaimed. He scampered out of the town.

Dean picked up a rifle from one of the dead gang members and checked the ammo. One bullet. Dean aimed at the gangsters head and shot; he hit dead on.

The crowd cheered and clapped; cheerful that they would be left alone.

"Now can someone please help me," Dean said falling down from a fresh gunshot wound on his upper shoulder. "I'm feeling… a bit weak."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean laid on the couch of the local doctor; who was at this point stitching up the wound.

"Thanks," Dean said as the doctor finished.

"Alright then, we will have to keep you in the spare room over night just in case," the doctor ordered.

"Sorry but not going to happen doc," Dean said getting up and putting on his shirt. "Unless you're going to feed me or give me another shirt."

"Well I'm willing to provide both, but honestly it's your choice. I'm going to cook some food for us. You will also need to take some pain killers. I was actually making some before you showed up. I'm going to grab a shirt and a hat. Around here you need to keep the sun off you and drink a whole lot of water," the doctor suggested. "I'll be back with the stuff for you."

The doctor left the room momentarily to go grab the shirt and hat from his room. He came back with a white shirt and a leather cowboy's hat. "Well I hope your arm heals without a problem. So are you going to stay here for dinner?"

"Uh sure but if you don't mind I'm going to go find Kyle so I can return his gun and shells," Dean said while putting on the shirt and hat. "Thanks by the way."

"Sure no problem," he replied.

Dean walked outside and saw two men talking to Kyle near his house. One man was in a suit while the other was in clothing similar to Dean's attire.

"Um hope you don't mind but I need to return these to Kyle," Dean said while walking up from behind the man with the suit.

The man turned around to see Dean and gave a look of disgust. The man then returned to his conversation with Kyle, "Just get us our money or else, Mr. Kyle."

"Yeah ok but I have to go home to get the money," Kyle said frightened. Kyle signed Dean to pick up the gun and do something.

Dean nodded and then said, "How bout I help you up at the house and gather up the money from the safe?"

Kyle glared toward Dean and kept walking. He was "escorted" to his house. Dean followed behind him and when they got to the front door stepped in front of the guy in the suit and bodyguard type guy.

"You two will wait here and I will go with him," Dean said with a smile. "Your money will be here shortly."

The two just nodded and waited outside as Dean went in.

"What the hell is going on outside that you have to signal me to shoot those two?" Dean whispered to Kyle.

"Those two do not live in the town. They are the main people who have been harassing us since I took your trouble attracted ass in. That's who 'those two' are," Kyle explained.

"Than shouldn't they be talking to me?" Dean asked a bit confused.

"I said that if I got the whole amount they'd leave you alone," Kyle said with a shrug.

"Great," Dean said with a sigh. "I'll be right back."

Dean walked up to the door and went right out the door. Two gun shoots could be heard and when Dean opened the door again the two men laid on the ground deader than doorknobs.

Kyle thought a little and said, "Dude, I don't think that they will stop harassing us 'till they get what they want. What do you suppose we do?"

Dean searched the two men and took both of their guns. On the man with the suit was a revolver that's barrel was oddly shaped. From the look of the gun it held 20 bullets. The other guy had a one shot shotgun with about 30 shells in his pocket.

"Well I know that I'm going to end all of it while you stay here," Dean said throwing the revolver aside and grabbing the shells and other shotgun. "Any questions?"

"Oh no, but there is one objection with that statement. I Will be coming with you," Kyle said as he picked up the strange looking revolver; and then checking the gun was filled properly.

"Why? This isn't your fight anyways," Dean stated picking up some caps from one of the guys pockets.

"They held me gun point looking for caps," Kyle said dully. "So, tell me again how that's NOT my problem."

Kyle started to search for spare ammunition so he could refill the gun when it needed to be. While in the process, he also found 17 caps. He then stared at Dean intensively.

"Fine," Dean said standing up. "Let's burry these two near the others."

"Alright," He stood up and picked up one of the bodies and followed Dean. Kyle plopped them down and grabbed a shovel of the ground. They buried the corpses in total silence.

"Real quick one of the other guys had something I wanted," Dean said walking up to a grave and digging it up. Inside laid a man with a brown trench coat that had no holes on it. Dean grabbed it, put it on and then covered the grave back up. "Let's get going."

Chapter 3

As Dean and Kyle held small talk the town faded behind them. The desert heat wasn't getting to Dean but it was obviously affecting Kyle.

"You okay?" Dean asked not really caring but knowing that silence was not a good thing for the two at this point.

"No it's getting hot and I didn't exactly bring water. Sorry. It's getting late anyways. Lets rest for the night, and try to get some shuteye."

"There seems to be an old R.V over there," Dean said walking towards the silver, metal box about thirty yards ahead of them. "Want to stay there for the night?"

"Depends, do you want served with fries or onion rings? Your choice."

"Do you want a shotgun shell to the face?" Dean asked sarcastically still walking toward the R.V.

"Stop right there!" A young woman said aiming a rifle towards Dean and Kyle. The women had long blonde hair and wore pants, a shirt and jacket; and on top of all that a tan scarf.

"We don't want any trouble," Dean responded while stopping Kyle and stepping forward to show that they were not a threat.

"Yea whatever!" She yelled back. "Just state your name and why you're headed towards my R.V!"

"Well you see we've been walking all day and little dumb old me forgot to pack some water. Now if it's a problem to stay, we'll be on our way," Kyle protested sarcastically while he turned slightly to the left and continued on.

Dean turned to Kyle and shook his head. Dean than lifted his shotgun and aimed about two feet away from his foot and shot.

"Stop right there mister," Dean said to him. "You wanted to come, that means you stick with me."

Dean that turned back to the lady and said nicely," Look we will give you our weapons if we can stay in your R.V for the night. We're tired and don't want trouble."

"Fine just hurry up over to the R.V," the woman said nudging her gun over to the R.V in a signal to move now.

"Speak for yourself. My gun stays on me. Idon't know her, much less trust her. I'll sleep outside," Kyle argued.

"Next time I shoot your foot off," Dean said to Kyle. "Now go!"

"Fine," Kyle surrendered his gun to Dean and walked to the R.V.

"Here ya go," Dean said handing the pistol and both shotguns to the women. "Now mind if I ask what your name is?"

"Mary-Ann," the woman responded walking with Dean.

The first thing Kyle did when he entered the R.V. was ask if he could get some water. With her permission, he got some and basically swallowed the cup whole.

Gasping for breath, Kyle said thank you and Mary-Ann nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm going to bed," Dean said lying down on a mattress near the door. "Wake me in the morning and we will be right out of your hair."

The morning after, Dean and Kyle got ready to leave; they collected their supplies and walked out the R.V. door.

"I say we head due east, since we were heading away from the sun last night," Kyle suggested.

"That would take us to New Vegas," Dean responded while looking at his map on the pipboy on his arm. "We don't even know where their base is set up. So how bout we get into a town and ask around to see for any information."

From behind the two a woman's voice was heard. To be exact, the voice of Mary-Ann and it yelled out, "Hey guys wait up already!"

"Oh great, here comes trigger happy Betty," Kyle's voice was drenched in a sarcastic tone. "You know I still don't trust her, right? Okay sure she brought us in and gave us somewhere to sleep. And she also gave us some water. But maybe, just maybe she planed this and wants to take our stuff. I have trust issues here. The only reason I trust you is because they've, i.e. the gang, has harassed me enough for one century. And yes, it sounds like I'm lecturing you. Know why? Because I am lecturing you. There I said it I don't like or trust people."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked confused at Kyle's rambling. "You know what I don't want to know. Let's just wait for her."

"Hey boys," Mary-Ann said as she caught up to them.

"Whatcha need?" Dean asked her with a sincere smile.

"Thought I'd tag along," Mary-Ann responded. "So where ya'll going?"

"To get the leatherbacks to leave my town alone," Kyle said at Mary-Ann. "So this has nothing to do with you and you can go home."

"Oh that wasn't my R.V," Mary-Ann said with a smile. "It belonged to some couple that got attacked by geckos. I buried them in the back when I found the place a few days ago and decided to stay there for a while."

"Great so now we have a physco-path with us," Kyle responded while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Kyle," Dean said walking on towards their destination which was a small town near the R.V.


End file.
